The Daidouji Diary
by aku-md
Summary: Tomoyo was requested to perform in London together with a certain gifted pianist. Could it be Eriol? A partial look at Tomoyo's life seventeen years after the series. Rated PG13 for future chapters
1. Raindrops Keep Falling on Prague

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS **The Daidouji Diaries**

Chapter 1

Raindrops Keep Falling in Prague

Feb 26, 11:36am Czech Republic 

Just when I was about to leave a coffee shop, tiny drops of water started to trickle over my head. I looked up at the sky and noticed the dark clouds gathering over Prague. It looked like there's going to be a heavy downpour, any minute now. I smiled to myself knowingly. _It does pay-off to be prepared_, I thought while reaching inside my tote bag for my trusty four-fold umbrella.

"Strange," I whispered. "I know I have it with me."

But then, I remembered, it was yesterday when I had it with me, not today! I annoyingly exhaled and headed back inside the coffee shop and ask 'Kaasan if her bodyguards could pick me up instead.

"All right. They'll be there in half an hour." Mom said in the other line.

"Great. Thanks, 'Kaasan."

"Take care, honey."

"You too, 'Kaasan. And sorry about this."

As I was about to hang-up, she called out, "To-chan,"

"Hai?"

"I'm the one who should be sorry, sweetheart. This is supposed to be our vacation. I'm sorry it turned out that you have to spend the rest of the week all by yourself." I could hear the sadness in her voice.

'Kaasan and I planned this vacation six months ago aligning it with the week when both of our schedules are free. My mother was so excited that she already had made an itinerary three months in advance. She couldn't stop talking about it. Even her executives knew about our vacation and they couldn't be happier for us and maybe for themselves too because for a full week, Daidouji Sonomi won't be breathing down their necks. But then, when the branch in Czech Republic heard we would be here, they jumped at the chance to get on her good side by presenting their increase in profits and new product ideas. Of course, 'Kaasan was furious when they called, telling them she was on vacation and not business trip. But they insisted up to the point begging down on their knees and promising it will just be a quick look. She reluctantly agreed and threatened to fire each executive of the Czech Republic branch if it turns out to be a waste of her time. As I have expected, the quick look became a three-day meeting.

"We've been through this 'Kaasan, there's no need to apologize." I laughed. "I'll be just fine. Besides, I need a new inspiration for my new collection. Maybe wandering around Prague can give me some bright ideas."

She paused for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Hai." I cheerfully told her.

"Okay you win, To-chan. I'll see you tonight at dinner. Stay safe."

"I will, 'Kaasan," and I hung-up. The heavy shower had most of the people running for shelter. It seems I'm not the only one who didn't expect the sudden rain. The coffee shop was starting to be filled with wet patrons. Lucky for me, I was still here when the shower began.

"Pardon me, miss, do you mind if I share a seat with you?" a drenched customer asked, referring to the empty chair across me.

"Not all." I answered kindly.

"Thanks." And immediately sat down as he sighed in relief.

Since he was busy trying to dry himself with his hanky, I decided to give a quick but thorough glance. Damp messy brown hair, deep green eyes, aristocratic-looking nose, thin but rosy lips contrary to his pale skin, I have to admit it, he looks...cute.

"Miss? Excuse me?" I realized he was waving his hand in front of me. "Is there something in my face?" he suddenly asked.

"What?" I dumbly muttered.

"Is there something in my face?" he repeated good-naturedly. "I noticed you've been staring at me for quite sometime."

I stammered, "N- no. There's nothing..." I felt embarrassment creeping up my cheeks. It was supposed to be a glance not a full analysis! Kami-sama, tell me this is not happening!

"Sorry." I told him. "You must've been freaked out."

He shook his head. "I just thought I still might have mud in my face after a car that ran across a puddle splashed muddy water all over me." Now it was his turn give me a fleeting look, a _successful_ one too! Then he turned red as well, "But it's quite nice to be stared at by a pretty girl."

I was definitely taken aback by his candid remark. I mockingly whined, "Just pretty?"

The crimson hue of his face deepened. "I- I meant beautiful!" He was adorably flustered!

I laughed louder. "I'm kidding."

He sighed in relief. "I'm Hayden Phillip by the way," and offered a handshake.

After recognizing the western tradition during an introduction, I automatically gave my hand for it. "Tomoyo Daidouji. You're English right?" Noticing the accent.

He nodded. "And you're…"

"Japanese."

While we shook hands, he practiced pronouncing my last name. He was very determined to perfect it but it kept on sounding like _Day-dow-jee._ I had to stop him before he embarrassed himself any further. "Why don't you just call me Tomoyo instead? That's easier to say."

"Right." And blushed again. "Then Hayden would be fine too." After that he smiled. Oh, did I mention that he's cute? Oh, I already wrote that one down. Well then I'll just say that he is even more attractive when he's smiling.

"So why are you here all alone in Prague?" I inquired, flirted would be more accurate. What am I thinking? _Oh what the hell, it's not as if I'll be seeing him again right?_ So I went ahead and flirted all the way.

"I'm not actually. I have to meet some friends at Franco's but I got lost."

Franco's, my favorite Italian restaurant in Prague! And every night since we got here, 'Kaasan and I have been there. I wouldn't be surprised if the maitre'd already recognize us. It is a personal requirement to try every dish they have on the menu. Just thinking about the heavenly scent of the rich sauces made my mouth water.

"I know that place. It's just four blocks from here." I told him.

"It is?"

"M-hmm. Just go straight ahead and you won't miss it."

"That's a relief. And here I thought I was going around in circles. It looks like this isn't your first time here. You know exactly where you are. It's that or I have no sense of direction."

I chuckled, "My second time, to spare you of the embarrassment. So what brings you to this wonderful city?"

"Vacation. A gift for myself after the four mindless years of torture in that horrible place where people say you can get," then raised his fore and middle finger of both his hands to gesture quotation marks and continued, "a higher form of education."

I was utterly delighted with Hayden. Even though he lacked a sense of direction, he certainly made up for it in his humor. "Well then let me congratulate you for getting out unscathed!" I cheered. "It goes to show that the maxim, 'What doesn't kill you will make you stronger' is true."

He raised his left forefinger, "Hold that thought," and began to squeeze his arms trying to feel his biceps and deltoids. "Nope, still scrawny as a ten-year-old." He sadly declared.

"Not physically, silly!" I jokingly chided. He had an infectious laughter, in addition to his many desirable traits.

"Hey the rain's gone."

I followed the direction of his gaze. I felt a tinge of disappointment because it meant we were about to go our separate ways.

"Tomoyo, would like to have lunch with me and my friends? I'm sure they'd be delighted to get to know you as much as I did." He looked nervous again.

I was on the verge of accepting his offer when I saw the company car pull over in front of the coffee shop. I had completely forgotten all about them. "I wish I could, but my ride's already here."

I noticed a hint of disappointment in his green eyes. "Oh, I understand."

"But it's been nice talking with you, Hayden. I really had a good time." I offered my hand first for another handshake.

"So did I, Tomoyo. I hope we could see each other again soon."

On our way back to the hotel, my publicist called, informing me that my vacation has to be temporarily interrupted to my dismay. It seems my slave-driver a.k.a. publicist agreed on my behalf and without my consent to perform in London three weeks from now.

"Tomoyo-san, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You have to agree."

"But Ryou-san, I'm on vacation right now. Can't this wait when I get back?"

Ryou-san exclaimed eagerly, "She specifically asked for you! There's no other choice but to oblige!"

"She?"

"The Queen Mother herself!"

_Did he just say the Queen? Of England?_ "Excuse me?"

"The Queen! The Queen! The freakin' Queen of England!" he yelled. I winced in pain and distanced the phone from my ear a foot away. He doesn't seem to notice he was about to damage my eardrums as he kept shrieking in excitement. "She knows who you are! I can't believe this! I can't fucking believe this!"

"Ryou-san, save your profanities after I've hung-up," pretending to censure him.

It somehow worked for he calmed down immediately. "Okay, okay." And I heard him take a deep breath on the other line. "I'm very sorry I have to cut your vacation short but please say yes, Tomoyo-san. This is a very important charity ball for the Queen. Charity, Tomoyo-san! You have a heart of gold, you understand this! Look, you don't even have to worry about your accompaniment. You'll be teamed up with their most sought after pianist in all of England to make it even more momentous. I'll even be with you there in London so you won't get lonely. After this performance, I promise I won't do this again. You can take a break for three months, I swear."

I waited for a full minute before answering, "Fine, Ryou-san. E-mail me the details."

He screamed again. "I love you, Tomoyo-san!"

To be continued


	2. Visitation and Preparation

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

**The Daidouji Diaries**

Chapter 2

Visitation and Preparation

_Feb 27, 3:11pm _

_London _

'Kaasan was a bit disappointed when I told her I need to leave immediately for London. But there was nothing more she could do since she was stuck with refurbishing the Czech Republic branch. But I assured her that after the concert, we could continue our vacation. She was hesitant to let me go by myself at first and insisted I take Hikari-san and Izumi-san with me just to be safe. I had to remind her that I'm already a full-grown woman capable of taking care of herself. I doubt anyone here in London knew my mother owns a multi-billion dollar toy company.

According to Ryou-san's e-mailed instructions (with the added curses due to over excitement): the Queen's (_fucking_) charity ball will be held at the Buckingham Palace on the 22nd of March and the (_damn_) rehearsals with the pianist will start tomorrow morning for twenty-one _(shitty)_ days. _(P.S. The motherfuckers didn't even give you a day-off! Shit, I gotta go before the fuckin' plane leaves me. )_

I frowned at the given timetable. As Ryou-san mentioned, not a single day for a breather, just when I was entertaining the idea of paying Hiiragizawa-san and company a visit during my stay. It has been seventeen years since I last saw them. I wondered how they are doing now. I have no doubt Nakuru-san and Spinel Sun would look very much the same. But Hiiragizawa-san, I bet he grew up to be a fine young Englishman probably with ladies gathering around him. Even at the tender age of ten, his good looks were already evident and I'm pretty sure time enhanced it. Excitement to see old friends overcame my fatigue so I decided to pay them now a visit since I'll be fully booked for the next twenty-one days.

The house in front of me was an exact replica of Hiiragizawa-san's manor in Japan. I stepped out of the cab and rechecked the address Sakura-chan gave me before I left Tokyo. _72 Maple Drive_. Same number on the gate and same road.

"May I help you?" a deep husky voice asked.

I looked up and came face to face with a very grown up version of Hiiragizawa-san carrying a bag full of groceries. "Hiiragizawa-san!" I cried out.

His brows knit together for a second, maybe in trying to identify who this girl in front of him is, which shouldn't be a problem since nothing much has changed except for the added height. Though compared to his 6 feet tall frame I am a mere 5'9". His dark blue eyes lit up in recognition, "Daidouji-san! It's good to see you!"

As he ushered me inside his home, we started discussing the purpose of my visit to England and the Queen's upcoming ball. I was right, he does look good, bordering to the category of _bishounen_ in fact and his glasses made him look even more distinguished. No longer does he have the round contours of a child's face but has altered to a leaner and more mature look. As a fashion designer, I mentally commended Hiiragizawa-san for despite the casualness of his button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and denim jeans, he effortlessly carried his attire as if it was meant for the runway. Mental note: hire Hiiragizawa-san as a ramp model when I decide to make men's clothing line someday.

Just as we stepped in, we could already hear commotion in the kitchen. Hiiragizawa-san apologized in advance for the misbehavior of his two guardians. We discovered the area in sheer chaos; pots, pans, measuring spoons and cups scattered all over the place. Nakuru and Spinel were both covered in flour and arguing about the proper technique of making a good pancake batter. It was a battle between the just-add-water mix versus the start-from-scratch mix. Of course, Nakuru being the more carefree guardian naturally prefers the easiest, the one-step mix. While Spinel who would favor quality over quantity obviously favors the other method.

Hiiragizawa-san cleared his throat to make his presence known. The squabbling guardians stopped and yelled in unison, "He started it!" both pointing fingers at each other. I, on the other hand, was having a hard time keeping a straight face. If it has been like this ever since, I'm now completely impressed with Hiiragizawa-san's high tolerance for pain. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and he had a bored look on his face. Well it does look like it happens everyday but if he was upset with them he hid it very well.

"Nakuru, Spinel, you notice we have a guest." He calmly said and laid down the grocery bag at a nearby counter.

The moon and sun guardian averted their gazes to me. I bent down to give a polite bow and greeted, "Kon-nichi wa, min-na san."

Nakuru's eyes widened in excitement, "It's Tomoyo-chan!" and headed towards me flour and all. But Spinel tugged his hair to keep him from going further. Nakuru screeched in pain. "What's the big idea pulling my hair like that?"

Spinel blandly answered, "You're filthy. If you hug Daidouji-sama you'll get flour all over her." And greeted, "Good afternoon, Daidouji-sama."

Nakuru bent down to check himself. "Oh yeah, right. Hehehe! Gomen, Tomoyo-chan. I'm just so glad to see you!" Then noticed the paper bag I had with me. His eyes began to twinkle and walked closer to inspect the paper bag. "Oooooh! Tomoyo-chan brought a present! Is that for me?"

The black plushie hit Nakuru in the head this time. "Show some respect, freak." Some things never really change. Nakuru was still flippant and Spinel logical.

"Actually…" I attempted to inform them. But it seems the two guardians were already hell bent on murdering each other. Nakuru captured the flying Spinel with both hands and was squeezing him as if trying to drain life out of the poor sun guardian. Spinel however struggled to break free and reached for any part of Nakuru's hands that he could at least bite.

"You cross-dressing creep! Get your grubby fingers off me!" Spinel yelled.

I was horrified they just might kill each other that I gave Hiiragizawa-san a pleading look.

He only beamed serenely and escorted me towards the parlor. "No need to worry about them, Daidouji-san. They'll soon be too worn-out to even pinch each other."

Since Hiiragizawa knew them better than I did, I took his word for it. "It sure is exciting living with Nakuru-san and Spinel-san. They certainly liven things up a bit."

Hiiragizawa-san laughed as we sat across each other. "That's an interesting euphemism, Daidouji-san."

"Not a euphemism but an observation." I corrected impishly. Remembering the paper bag, I laid it on top of the coffee table. I reached inside for a big decorated box, "Sakura-chan had these delivered to my hotel this morning when she knew I'd be here."

Hiiragizawa-san immediately opened the box and found bear-shaped chocolate chip cookies. "I see that Sakura-chan is still fond of teddy bears."

"She definitely is." I chimed in.

"Too bad Spinel won't be able to consume these delicious sweets!"

I grinned smugly at him. "Now that's where my present comes in." and proudly handed a bigger box to him.

He gave a deep hearty laugh when he discovered its content: fifty sticks of Takoyaki.

_Feb 28, 8:00 am_

_London_

For reasons that escape me, I found Ryou-san already lounging at the lobby of my hotel looking fresh and ready to go after his twelve-hour flight from Tokyo. He gathered me for a bear hug right away. "Tomoyo-san! You are an angel! I'm so fu—freaking happy you agreed to do this!"

I mocked with the sweetest voice I could muster, "And I missed you and your swearing too, Ryou-san."

"My dear, if I didn't know you, I'd say you're damn crushing on me!" he joked rather loudly as he led me to the chauffeur-driven limousine provided for all the Queen's foreign guests.

Even if I have known him for six years now, my ears could only take so much cussing. "Ryou-san, may I ask a favor from you?"

"Anything for the sweet siren of my soul!" he exaggeratingly declared with hands against his heart.

I snickered at his cheesiness. "Is it all right if you refrain from your swearing and declarations of praise for me? I'm afraid one of these days Kami-sama will get fed-up with all the profanities he just might not feel like forgiving you anymore and strike you down with lightning."

He pouted at me. "Very funny, Tomoyo-san."

"Just a concerned suggestion from the sweet siren of your soul." I insinuated to make it worse.

I scoffed at him some more and asked, "Ne, Ryou-san do you know anything about the pianist I'll be with?"

"Hmm, from what I've heard this guy's one of the best. Studied in Austria and graduated top of his class at the age of fifteen. He toured Europe for a year before finishing his master's degree and doctorate in Music just this year. Guess how old he is now."

I calculated mentally and answered in awe, "He's only twenty!"

"You got that right, sister!"

"Sugoi!" was the only word I could say that time. I was incredibly honored that I've been partnered with a gifted musician. _A child prodigy._ I don't know why, but after hearing Ryou-san's quick narration of the pianist's credentials, he somewhat reminded me of Hiiragizawa-san. I imagine they might have some similarities. Hiiragizawa-san was an excellent pianist too as far as what I could remember of our elementary days. He also mentioned he played the hymns he composed at a church in Tomoeda.

"We're lucky he agreed to perform on that stup—" he curbed his tongue, "stupendous ball right away when he heard he'll be playing for you."

"He knows me?"

Ryou-san gave a smug nod. "Pretty well I might add."

Hmm, since this is my first performance outside Japan, the pianists I'm well acquainted with are all Japanese with the exception of Hiiragizawa-san. He's English but it's apparently impossible, seeing as he's twenty-seven years old like me. Besides if it were he, Hiiragizawa-san would have said anything about it yesterday.

I asked, "So who is he?"

Ryou-san reached for the palm pilot inside his jacket and searched. He said, "Hayden Phillip."

I had to move closer to hear it again, "Could you- could you repeat that, Ryou-san?"

"Hayden Phillip. You know this guy?"

I laughed to myself, "I do actually. We met in Prague two days ago."

A certain part of our conversation flashed back in my head, "_A gift for myself after the four mindless years of torture in that horrible place where people say you can get a 'higher form of education'._"

Baka! Of course he was talking about school!

The laughter bubbling inside me overflowed. I almost made a complete fool of myself that day, especially when he saw me ogling him!

Kami-sama, are you purposefully toying with me? If I could turn back time, those introductions should have been: _Hi, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, twenty-seven years old and you are? I'm Hayden Phillip, twenty years old._

To be continued


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

**A/N: Sorry for the very long wait! I'll try to work on the next chapter within the week. :-)**

* * *

**The Daidouji Diary**Chapter 3 

Practice Makes Perfect

Feb 28, 8:45 am 

_London_

Upon arriving at the studio, Ryou-san was already imagining our performance for the ball. He was planning something about my dress, the lights, the mood and the pompous _ass-faced _stage manager that's been meddling with his _shit_ but I was caught up with my own thoughts to even understand what he was saying.

I was still a bit mortified of the fact that I was gawking at a twenty-year-old boy. Well, hardly a boy anymore but still younger than I. Lucky for me, he didn't think I was weird. As a matter of fact, he is still remarkably pleasant despite being drenched in rain and mud water! Then I wondered, so what was I worried about? _It's not as if anything happened between us, _I thought.

"Right." I agreed out loud.

"Good! I'll have it shipped first thing tomorrow." Ryou-san told me.

"Ship what?"

"The five feet train that we'll attach to your gown for the performance."

"You're joking!"

Ryou-san gently tapped a knuckle against the top of my head and rolled his brown eyes at me. "My dear Tomoyo-san, you haven't been listening to a word I said, have you?"

I smiled sheepishly.

He sighed forlornly, "Siren, you're totally hopeless without me."

Then I saw Hayden enter the studio. "Good morning, Tomoyo!" he beamed at me.

I shook hands with my partner and returned the greeting.

"I was right, aren't I?" he smugly but cheerfully said.

"About what?"

"That we'd meet again soon."

"Then you must be psychic or maybe," and squinted in contemplation, "you've known all along!" pretending to suspect him.

He raised his palms up in submission. "I'm just as innocent as you are the day we met. My agent called after you left. Please don't hurt me." As if pleading for his life to be spared.

I laughed, glad to once again experience his unique humor. "That is just pathetic, Hayden. Keep that up and girls will think you're a wimp."

"My mother taught me to never argue with a beautiful woman," and took my hand to kiss it, "my lady," he said chivalrously.

I could imagine a big sweat drop forming at the back of my head. "And that's over the top." I pointed out.

"Aah, so we have a charmer among us." Ryou-san concluded and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Gomen, Ryou-san, Hayden Phillip." I introduced. "Hayden, this is my slave-driver, Ryou Takamiya."

Ryou-san's right eye flinched and gave me a one-second glare before facing Hayden. "My wayward client meant publicist. It's an honor to meet you Mr. Phillip."

Hayden shook hands with Ryou-san, "Glad to make your acquaintance, sir. I'd like to thank you as well for making Tomoyo come here. You have no idea how happy you made me." He dreamily exhaled and winked at me.

Ryou-san raised an eyebrow at Hayden's back and gave me a look that clearly asked, _is he for real?_

Our rehearsals began as soon as the director, Mr. Stanton arrived. For a tedious twenty-one day preparation, our performance was the easiest to manage. Hayden certainly lived up to his reputation as a gifted pianist. In spite of our unfamiliarity with the songs, he flawlessly played each and every piece as if he'd known them for years. His talent has such overwhelming effect on me that I sometimes miss my cues. Now I feel like I'm not worthy to perform with this artist.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It took us only four hours to perfect our act and after practice, Hayden invited Ryou-san and I for an afternoon tea at the café beside the studio. Due to the hectic schedule that morning, Hayden and I barely talked about anything except for pieces, notes, pitches, tempos and other musical terms that existed.

"Hayden you're one of the best pianists I've ever met. I think I'm already a fan!" I praised before cutting a piece from my slice of cheesecake. At our table, it was just Hayden and I. Ryou-san was outside the café walking slowly in circles while on the phone with the woman he's been currently dating while in Tokyo. My publicist was grinning like an idiot, which means he must be getting on her good side despite the long distance wooing.

"Thank you, Tomoyo." He beamed then leaned closer to whisper, "I'll let you in on a little secret. You're the youngest fan that I know."

I gave him a dubious look. Was he saying what I think he's saying?

"I swear. You know what kids these days like pop, rock, metal, RnB and so on. They're not into the classical type. The only fans I've got are those born more than half a century ago."

I burst out laughing. "Hayden that has got to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

Hayden's cheeks were now bright red. "I'm telling you the truth. Not a single young soul." Oh my, I think that's what he really believes.

It took me less than a minute to settle down and apologize for my sudden outburst. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of you."

The redness of his cheeks slowly vanished until he was back to his original pale complexion. He shrugged his shoulders, "It's ok. At least somebody still appreciates it, right? If it makes them happy listening to me play then that's all that matters."

I smiled at Hayden quite impressed with his level of maturity. "Hayden Philip, you know the true value of your art. I commend that."

He snickered, "That is just plain cheesy, Tomoyo!"

This wise guy had the nerve to make fun of me! It was my turn to blush, "Do you mind? I was having a moment back there!" I chided.

"How about you Tomoyo? Have you been singing since you were a little girl?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, in our school choir. But it's not my full time career."

"So what do you do?"

"I'm a fashion designer."

His eyes went wide. "That's pretty cool!"

I sipped my tea before saying, "Not as amazing as you are."

"Are you kidding me? You get to hang out with models with legs that go up to their necks. Then they wear those tiny mini skirts," he groaned and held a hand to his heart, "I'm telling you, Tomoyo, it does wonders for my blood pressure." He shrugged when he found me gaping at him. "Can't help it, still a man."

I laughed at him once more, still amazed with his candidness. "Hmm, a leg man huh?" Hayden gave a boyish grin agreeing with my observation. "Hayden, can I ask you a question?"

He nodded.

I could feel mischief getting the best of me. "When was the last time you were on a date?"

The pianist turned red again. "Just recently. Very recently." He couldn't look straight at me.

My eyes slanted suspiciously. I knew it! He was lying through his teeth! "Ah, so that's how it is."

"What do you mean?" Hayden began fiddling with his teacup.

I put my elbow on the table and leaned my chin on my palm, staring at him. "Come now, you can tell me. Last year? Two years ago?"

The redness of Hayden's face became more obvious while attempting to maintain an air of dignity, "Tomoyo, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. Now stop pretending." I chided.

"I'm not. It was last week."

"Really?"

"Yes." After a few seconds, "All right, four months ago."

"U-huh."

"It's true. Her name was, uh, Marie. Yes that's it!" Now he sounds nervous. "She, uh, had blue hair and blond eyes. I mean, blond hair and blue eyes!"

"I'm sure she did."

He sighed in defeat and muttered under his breath, "Fine, four years ago."

I mockingly took pity on him as I tried to keep myself from bursting out. "That long? No wonder you settled just watching leggy girls, you poor boy." And patted his head.

Now, he looked hurt. "May I remind you that I am a man not a boy?"

I smiled sweetly, "Relatively speaking, you're still a boy. But let's not digress. How come you don't go out to date?"

"Let's just say I choose to focus on my career." From the way he evaded the question, I'll assume it's a touchy subject. "And you? When was the last time you were on a date?"

So, the genius does learn fast. "Just last month, with an Italian artist." I told him smugly after taking another sip of my tea. "It was a whirlwind romance, you see. A torrid love affair while he painted me naked. But I had to break it off when my ex-boyfriend found out and threatened to kill him and every other guy he sees with me."

Hayden blanched while I was having a hard time looking composed. Then I lost it and burst out laughing again.

"Now that is just mean." He sighed in relief.

To be continued


End file.
